Using stimulus conditions that are matched in all respects save the presence or absence of a given distinguishing feature of language, and correlative measures of stimulus-bound behavioral, cardiac, and EEG activity, our aim is to attack specific questions relative to: (1) hemispheric asymmetry in early life; and (2) the diagnostic potential of selected study indices. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Eisenberg, Rita B. Auditory Sensory Processes: Some gleanings from the developmental lode. In: Malnutrition and Brain Function: Neurophysiological Methods of Assessment. J.P. Prescott, M.C. Read and D.B. Coursin (Eds.), Wiley, N.Y., 1975, pp 381-392. Eisenberg, R.B. Auditory Competence in Early Life: The Roots of Communicative Behavior. University Park Press, Baltimore, 1976.